RuneScape: The Jacob And Flamer Story PART 4
by Scape Fan1
Summary: Featuring Chapters 7-8


CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

Danny was stood by Jacob's flat door on level 2. He gave a deep breath and knocked on the door. The Door opened and out came Jacob as he gave a viscous frown.

Flamer happened to bump into Rose on the way to work. Rose's smile dropped as Flamer walked towards her. Hiya rose, you alright?. Yes thanks..she replied, you? Yeah Ta Flamer replied with a smile. Going somewhere Rose asked stiffly. Yeah work, you know what them week days are like Flamer replied with a laugh. Rose said nothing. Well I best get going, mum wants me to get some milk. Oh alright then cya Rose, Flamer said. Rose walked off as Flamer gave her a confused face.

Wheres Flamer? Jacob asked stiffly. She's at work Danny replied as Jacob tried to slam the door shut in his face. WAIT! He called. Look please can we walk. Jacob thought for a minute before letting him in. Danny took a seat on the sofa opisite Jacob. Thanks for this Danny said. Don't get your hopes up, Jacob replied frowning. Listen um. You might be wondering why we came back. And it's because my family have moved into the square. And I've asked Flamer to join..and she said yes.. . Jacob gave a sarcastic laugh before losing it. YOUR FAMILY!?, MY WIFE!. YOU MAKE ME SICK BRANNIN!. Oh Jacob please. NO!, Jacob shouted back. Infact. Jacob started standing up. I'm going to go meet these people right now!. He headed to the door. NO PLEASE! Danny begged running towards him. I don't think this is really wise.. Why?, I'm your brother..SO THEY'RE MY FAMILY TOO!. Jacob swung the door open and headed outside. WAIT! Danny shouted grabbing his arm. At least give me some time to prepare them and let them know you're coming aye? Said Danny. Please. Jacob stared at the wall looking like he was possessed. Fine. BUT I'LL BE AROUND AT 4! He shouted as he headed back into the flat slamming the door behind him. Danny gave a sigh of relief and headed off.

A few hours later Danny came out of the General Store with loads of bags. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 4:58PM. SHIT! Danny called before legging it over to his family's. Inside the Brannin household Max was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Aye Plotsie, have you seen the headline for today?. No I haven't called Plotsie from the kitchen, what's it say?. A robbery has been experianced in the bank up the path. Oh dear, said Plotsie as she came through with a plate of chips. Now come on and eat this up. Max grinned at her before tucking in. The door swung open and in came Flamer. Hiyaa she said. Hiya Flame Plotsie replied smiling with joy. Flamer headed for her bedroom giving Max a smile on the way. A couple of minutes later the door banged open causing the house to shake. Jacob stormed in. Who the hell are you?? Gasped Max as Plotsie entered the room. Who am I? Jacob asked with a smirk. Well I'm your son mate. Your long lost son remember me?. WHAT!, Plotsie shouted. YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD ANOTHER SON MAX. Max eyed Jacob suspitously. Remember?, the one you gave up for adobtion at 6 months and was diagnosed with a tuma that nearly killed me. Max. The one failed father WORTH NOTHING BUT A SHIT!. Right!, come on out you go HOW DARE YOU!, Plotsie gasped pushing him along. GET OFF ME YOU COW! Jacob screamed. YOU BEEN TWISTING YOU NITS AGAIN HAVE YOU WOMAN!. JACOB!, Flamer gasped entering the room. Right I think you should leave Jacob said Max standing up. Oh well you managed to remember my name then Jacob said in sarcastic amusement. Danny whizzed into the house gasping for breath. SORRY, SORRY I WAS GONNA WARN YOU, he said. OH AND HERE COMES THE BRAVE HERO THINKING HE CAN RULE THE WHOLE SQUARE, Jacob shouted in sarcasm. Ali Barber..he mumbled. WHAT DID YOU SAY!? Danny shouted. Woah, I think we all need to just calm down Max said moving closer to them. HE CAN TALK, said Rose entering the room. Stay out of this please luve said Max. No.. Why don't you do the whole world a favour and leave aye. And as for you!, she shouted turning to face Flamer. You can shoo n all!. WHAT?, Flamer gasped shocked. Rose folded her arms, You really think I want some weedy tart hovering around?. I've seen your type before darlin, you'll only go and break Dan's heart. YOU LITTLE COW, Flamer shouted grabbing her arm. Now..calm down, Max said calmly moving towards them. You just sit back and wait for your hair to grow you dweed, Jacob said as he began to open the door. OI, I AIN'T FINISHED WITH YOU YET MATE!, Danny shouted as he twisted him back around and punched him to the ground. Jacob jumped back up and smacked him into the wall. GET OFF ME!, Rose shouted slapping Flamer across the face.

Flamer charged at her and the pair started to wrestle it out as Jacob punched Danny and sent him flying over the table. GET OFF ME YOU BITCH!, Screamed Flamer as she started to pull Rose's hair. AHH! GET OFF!, rose screamed as Max grabbed hold of Flamer and Plotsie grabbed old of Rose and yanked them apart. SHE ATTACKED ME FIRST, started Flamer. ALL I EVER DID WAS BE NICE TO YOU!. OHH THROW ME A CRUMB WHY DON'T YOU YAH PATRALLISING OLD COW!, Rose screamed back. THAT'S ENOUGH!! Max screamed. Everyone fell silent. NOW WE'RE GONNA ALL SIT DOWN HERE AND SORT THIS OUT!. Pfft!, save it! Said Flamer as she stormed out of the house with a cut lip. TO HELL WITH YAH!, Jacob said and headed out aswell. Rose, who also had a split lip and hair all over the place stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. And Danny who was laying on the floor beaten badily got to his feet and hoped outside leaving Max and Plotsie stressed out and annoyed.

CHAPTER 8

The Next couple of days were hell for Jacob as he continued to fight with Danny over Flamer which wasn't doing him any good. He had also been hitting the bottle for some time now, getting drunk and making a show of himself in public. As he sat alone in his flat holding a photo of him and Flamer on their wedding day he thought back to when they were holding hands and saying their vows, protesting till death us do part. A tear ran down Jacob's face and he lobbed the picture at the wall letting out a screetch of anger.

Alright Flamer?, Danny called out as he walked along the street towards her. Flamer shrugged. S'pose so.. Look, do you wanna go for a drink or summit? Danny asked. No replied Flamer. She continued walking leaving Danny speechless. Flamer was locked up in her room for the rest of the day laying on her bed gazing at a picture of her and Jacob. There was a knock at her door. Flamer?, Plotsie's voice called. Flamer come out for a bit of fresh air darlin. Flamer said nothing. Plotsie sighed, Alright but do come out sometime though. Flamer listened to her footsteps fade away and then turned onto her side facing the wall.

Jacob was still sat on the floor staring at the wall wide eyed with tears running down his face. He gulped and picked up his phone, he was about to use speed dial to ring Gypsy but stopped for a moment. He decided not to and put his phone back on the ground. He slowly got up and dragged himself into the kitchen. As his face went as white as a sheet he opened up a draw and picked up a box of matches. A few minutes later Jacob slowly walked out of the garage with a tank of petroll, knowing that him and Flamer will never get back together, he opended up the tank and poured the petroll all over the Garage walls and took out his box of matches. He stared at them for a minute before taking a match out. As he lit it, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw that it was Flamer ringing. With wide eyes, he quickly blew out the lit match and answerd the call. Flamer??. You want me to meet you at Lumbridge Swamp at 6?. Okay.. . He hung up. Wondering what was going to happen he headed back inside to get changed.

As 6oclock arrived, Jacob was stood at the top of the swamp looking over the sea with the sunset glowing over it. He turned his head and saw Flamer walk up to him. Hiya..she said smiling. Hey..Jacob replied smiling back. You look nice Jacob announced. Ta..Flamer said. Listen….i've been thinking. Jacob turned his whole body facing her with a focused face. Being with Danny ain't exactly changed the way I feel about you..and this family buisness is tearing me apart, what with Rose banging on at me and stuff. I've realised that..theres someone else I love..more than I can ever love anyone else…and that person is you. Jacob's heart leapt with joy. Oh Flamer..he said smiling. I'm so sorry I put you through hell and back flamer said, this must have been so much hell for you. I'm surprised you didn't kill yourself. Jacob shot a glance at her wide eyed. Flamer..Jacob started. He took her head in his hand. Being with you has changed my life, it's made me so happy. He smiled, so happy. A tear ran down his face. Jacob. Flamer started, How could you possibly think I'd leave yah? After everything we've been through..you're my hero. A tear ran down her face, and theres nothing nor no one who can change that.

Jacob started to cry with joy silently as they slowly locked lips and shared a long passionate kiss in front of the sunset.

How Will They Be Able To Tell Danny?

Will The Pair Live To Become A Proper Couple?

But All We Can Say Is It's Going To Get !MESSY!


End file.
